Wireless electronic devices, such as wireless communications devices (e.g., smart-phones), laptop computers, and tablet computers, are becoming more prevalent in modern consumer culture. Such devices are battery-powered, and thus require periodic charging to maintain sufficient battery voltage to operate the respective device. Charging a wireless device typically involves providing a DC voltage via a charging cable (e.g., a universal serial bus (USB) cable), which can take a considerable amount of time to charge fully (e.g., more than an hour from approximately zero volts). Charging a device in significantly less time can be accomplished by delivering a very high current, which is impractical or prohibitive with connector and cable dimensions of typical mobile devices. Alternatively, a very high voltage can be implemented, but such a charging system would require a highly inefficient step-down DC-DC converter, as well as significantly large circuit components in the mobile device.